To You Who Never Lie
To You Who Never Lie (偽らない君へ , Itsuwaranai Kimi e) is the eighth track of the third disc of Rewrite Original Soundtrack. A vocal arrangement of Shinji Orito's Honesty, the track is arranged by Shouji Morifuji and performed by Nagi Yanagi, with lyrics provided by Ryukishi07. Reiko Tsuchiya provided the violin sound. It is used as the ending theme for Akane route, and an insert song in Lucia route, in the visual novel. The song was also used for the ending theme for Episode 10 of the Rewrite anime adaptation. Lyrics Romaji = Kurenazumu machinami ima futari de aruku kedo Te nanka tsunaide mite, hazukashikute utsumuita Hitori de wa dame na no hora minna ga yonderu yo Nanimo itsuwaranai watashi ni nareta "Moshimo" wo negau no nara ashita ga ii desho? Hanasazu ni, kono shunkan wo kamishimetai Watashi ga hitori de naita nara kimi wa soba ni ite kureta no ka na? Ichiban hayaku ano hoshima wo kakeru hana ni naremasu you ni...... Kodomo no koro ni mita sekai wa ima horondeku Oshiete kureta mirai chiisai keredo hikaru Okashii ne to warai ikite ikou to naita kedo Fukuzatsu na kankei kawaranai mama... Umaku ienai no wa ne yuugure no sei de Oshikoroshita kimochi dake ga kotoba ni naru Nee, donna inochi nara sukueru? Itsumo saki no mienai hitomi de Nee, donna kotoba de kakikaete watashitachi wa ikite iku no ka na? Nee, donna sekai nara yuruseru? Kotae wa isso shiranai mama demo ii... Nee, donna mirai wo tsumugeru no? Yogoreta mama no watashi de ii no......? |-| Japanese = 暮れなずむ街並　　いま二人で歩くけど 手なんかつないでみて、恥ずかしくてうつむいた 一人ではだめなの　　ほらみんなが呼んでるよ 何も偽らない私になれた 「もしも」を願うのなら明日がいいでしょ？ はなさずに、この瞬間を噛み締めたい 私が独りで泣いたなら　　君はそばにいてくれたのかな 一番早くあの星間を　翔ける花になれますように…… 子供のころに見た世界はいま滅んでく 教えてくれた未来　　小さいけれど光る おかしいねと笑い　　生きていこうと泣いたけど 複雑な関係変わらないまま… 上手く言えないのはね　　夕暮れのせいで 押し殺した気持ちだけが言葉になる ねぇどんな命なら救える？　　いつも　　先の見えない瞳でん ねぇどんな言葉で書き換えて私たちは生きていくのかな？ ねぇどんな世界ならユルセル？ 答えはいっそ知らないままでも良い… ねぇどんな未来を紡げるの?　　汚れたままの私でいいの……？ |-| English = Though right now the two of us walk through the city in the sunset I tried to grab your hand, But I became embarrassed and hung my head Being alone is no good, hey, everyone is calling out for us I was used to never lying If you wish “maybe...”, won’t tomorrow be good? I want to reflect on this moment without letting go of it If I was alone and cried, I wonder if you would stay by my side? I wish that the fastest star could become a flower soaring in the sky… The world I saw when I was a child is in ruin now But the future you told me of is, though small, shining “That’s strange”, I say, and laugh, Though I cried as I said “I’ll go on living” That relationship is still complicated like that It’s because it’s evening that I can’t say it well, you know? This crushing feeling is the only thing I’m able to put into words Hey, what kind of life could you save? With those eyes that never look ahead I wonder what kinds of words We should use to rewrite it and go on living? Hey, what kind of world could be allowed? It’s fine if it’s still a while before you know the answer... Hey, what kind of future can we create? Will it be okay for someone as unclean as I...? Trivia Videos Category:Rewrite Original Soundtrack Songs Category:Songs Category:Music